Look For Me In The Lilies
by yellowsocks
Summary: Your daddy will always be right there in your heart, because he's always going to love you.' Karen and Lily talk about Keith, and how he died. [oneshot]


**A/N: I was laughing about the scene when Karen spits in Dan's face during the season finale, and decided to write this little one shot. It's basically Karen (and Lucas in the beginning) explaining to Lily what happened to her dad. I don't know if I like it, but I decided to post it anyways. So let me know what you think. Oh, and I would just like to point out, that this is my 20th posted story! -does happy dance-  
Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Look For Me In The Lilies 

Karen was washing down the counters at the café, when Lucas and Lily came in one afternoon.  
"Oh hello, you two." She smiled as she heard the bell ring because the door had been opened.  
"Hi Mom." Lucas waved, letting go of Lily's hand.  
Lily immediately ran to her mom, and Karen, arms wide open, hugged the little girl tightly.  
"How was your first day of kindergarten, sweetie?" Karen asked, taking her daughter's backpack and setting it aside.  
"It was great! I made a new friend. Her name is Kayla. But I have a question." Lily frowned, standing in front of her mom.  
"What's your question, honey?" Karen asked, as she picked the little girl up into her arms.  
"Well, Kayla's daddy picked her up from school today. So why didn't mine pick me up? Why did Lucas come?"

Karen and Lucas glanced at each other, both knowing that it was time.  
"Lily, come sit down with me and Lucas." Karen said softly as she walked over to an empty table.  
Lily gave her mom a strange look, wondering what was going on, but she hopped into the chair anyways.  
"Almost seven years ago, your daddy asked me to marry him. And I said yes. But our time together was cut short, because your daddy had to go to heaven."  
"Why?" Lily asked curiously, not knowing that she had just asked a question with a very complicated answer.  
"Because they needed him to be an angel, and look after all of us." Lucas replied.  
"So I'm never going to see my daddy?" Lily frowned, looking at her mom and brother.  
Karen shook her head, "No you won't, but your daddy is right there."  
She pointed at the little girl's heart, "Your daddy will always be right there in your heart, because he's always going to love you."  
"Just like we do, Lils'."  
"Oh." Lily said. "Okay."  
And for now, that satisfied the little girl.

**xxx**

"Lily? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, mom." The teenager replied, as she shut the door.  
"How was your first day of high school?"  
The girl shrugged, "It was okay. Kayla and I have 2 classes together."  
"That's good." Karen smiled but her face fell, knowing the day had come, "Lily, we need to talk."  
"Okay," Lily said as she walked into the living room, dumping her bag on the floor, and sitting down next to her mom, "About what?"  
"Your dad." Karen said quietly.  
Lily frowned. She had known for 6 years that her dad was dead, and he wasn't coming back. What more could there be to say about it?  
"Okay..." She said slowly.

"13 years ago, your brother was in his senior year at high school." Karen practically whispered, "He went to school one day, a day that seemed just like any other. But this one was different. When Lucas had been younger, he had known a boy named Jimmy Edwards. Jimmy and Lucas would hang out at the River Court with some other guys. But in his junior year, Lucas made the school basketball team, and Jimmy got left behind. He ended up being teased and bullied by other kids, because they all just thought he was a fat nerd."  
"Why didn't Lucas stand up for him?" Lily interrupted.  
"Because Lucas forgot about him. Just like everyone else did. But the point is, the bullying got out of control. Jimmy was done with it. So he brought a gun to school."  
"He did WHAT?!" Lily exclaimed, "Did anyone get hurt?"  
"Yes, but...well, can I finish the story?" Karen smiled.  
"Yeah, sorry." Lily grinned.

"Jimmy brought a gun to school, and right there in the hallway fired it. It hit Peyton in the leg."  
Lily's jaw dropped, "Like, Lucas' wife Peyton?"  
Karen nodded, "She was walking with Brooke when the bullet hit her, and Brooke got scared and ran for it. She never realized that Peyton was hurt, she thought she was right behind her. But she wasn't. Brooke told Lucas, and Lucas and Nathan went back inside to find Peyton and Haley."  
"Where was Haley?" Lily asked.  
"She and some others were locked up in the tutor centre. But that's not the point. Jimmy was in the tutor centre, with Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Rachel, Skills, Marcus and Abby. He held them at gun point and they tried to talk him out of it. He let Abby go, because she was diabetic, and she would have died if not. There was something definitely wrong with Jimmy, but at least he still had a heart. He eventually left the tutor centre, and went out in the hall."  
"So everyone in the tutor centre was okay?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, they were fine. Lucas found Peyton in the library, and was taking her out through that same hallway Jimmy was in. And your dad was there too."  
"Oh my god...Jimmy killed my dad, didn't he?"  
Karen shook her head. She closed her eyes, holding back tears.  
"Keith was trying to get Jimmy to stop, before he hurt someone. Lucas and Peyton walked in, and Keith told them to get out, that he'd deal with Jimmy."  
Karen paused, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes again.  
"No one knew for sure what went on that day, but Jimmy and Keith were both found dead, shot by the gun that Jimmy had brought to school."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Everyone assumed that Jimmy had killed Keith, and then killed himself. But someone else had been there."  
"Who?" Lily asked quickly, just wanting to know who had killed her dad, so maybe she could kill them.  
"It was the end of Lucas' senior year, and that girl Abby knew who had done it. She had been hiding in the hall, and Lucas remembered seeing her. So he tracked her down. She told him the truth. Lucas tried to tell me, but I didn't want to believe it. But this person, felt so guilty eventually, that he turned himself in. He went to the police."  
Lily held her breath, wondering who could be that heartless.  
"Your Uncle Dan shot Keith. He shot his own brother, because he thought Keith had tried to kill him."

Lily heard what her mom had said, but she couldn't believe it. She remembered hearing stories from Lucas and Nathan about her uncle, their father. But no one ever really talked about him. She had known he was in jail for killing someone, but she had never connected the events together. Dead father, guilty uncle. It all made sense now. She noticed her mom was crying, and she reached out to hug her.

"Keith came to me, in a dream, right after you were born." Karen said softly.  
Lily raised her eyebrows.  
Karen nodded, "We were in a garden, and it was beautiful. And he told me I had to wake up, to be with you. I didn't want to leave, but he told me to look for him in the lilies. Which is where you got your name. And I see him in you every day."  
By now, both of them were in tears.  
"He was a good guy, my dad." Lily said, staring into her mother's watery eyes.  
"The best. He was basically Lucas' father, because Dan was never around."  
Lily nodded, "I love you, Mom."  
"I love you too, Lily. And so does your dad, just look for him in the lilies."  
"I will." Lily smiled softly, as she hugged her mom again. And even though she was crying, she was happy, because she finally understood everything. And she now knew her dad really cared because he was right there, in the lilies.

* * *

**So leave a review, and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
